Love is Magic
by Sick Minded Productions
Summary: For a pony who never cared about friends she certainly made some quickly, but what happenes when something more than friendship comes along, love is a mystery that even Twilight might not be ready for. Any questions or comments just ask and I will answer. I own nothing but the story ideas any references belong to their respective authors unless otherwise noted.
1. Dreaming My Life Away, Fashionably

Dreaming My Life Away, Fashionably

But how long until you make the dream a reality

* * *

"Okay Rarity you can do this, this will be your greatest design ever." Rarity placed the tip of her pen to the paper and concentrated waiting for her inspiration to come. Outside the sun traveled across the sky finally sinking below the horizon and the moon and the starts appeared but Rarity so determined to make a perfect designed ignored the exceptionally beautiful night and in time it also faded away to be replaced by the rising sun. Soon after the sky became clouded over and it started to rain and the rain turned to snow and then the sky cleared and the sun shined once more.

Sweetie Belle trotted into the boutique and shook her mane dry while commenting, "that was some strange weather we had for the past hour I wonder if Rainbow Dash was responsible for it." A loud thud made her turn to find that her sister had slammed her head onto her desk. "Well I can see your busy and I wouldn't want to disturb you so I'll just go now," with that Sweetie Belle turned and trotted right back out the door not wanting to get caught up in her sister's fashion slump.

Rarity picked up her head the paper stuck to her face for a second before it drifted back down to the table still as blank as Sweetie Belle's flank. Looking down at the paper she groaned and buried her face in her hooves muttering to herself until she let out a loud yawn. Blinking in surprise she shook her head vigorously not wanting to let sleep get to her before she had a chance to create her best design ever. However, the lure of sleep proved to be too strong and finally Rarity gave in promising herself to just take a quick nap and then back to the drawing board and without even realizing it she fell asleep at her desk.

"Rarity, Rarity can you wake up now, please," Rarity was powerless to resist that angelic voice and opened her eyes to see Twilight standing there looking beautiful as always."

"You're a wonderful sight to wake up to Twilight," Rarity's compliment made Twilight blush in such a cute way.

"Thank you I just came by to ask if you're not too busy I have a favor to ask." Twilight glanced down at the paper and pen and Rarity quickly jumped up and lead Twilight away from the desk.

"I'm never too busy for you Twilight dear, now tell me what you need."

"Well this is going to sound rather awkward, but…" she trailed off while turning her head and casting a sly glance at Rarity from the corner of her eye. Rarity squirmed for two reasons at that look, but she forced herself to choose the second.

"Oh, Twilight you have to tell me, you know I thrive off of gossip so please just tell me." Rarity quivered while Twilight smiled at her.

"Oh, alright, well I need a wedding dress maybe two of them," Rarity cocked her head in puzzlement as Twilight frowned slightly in worry at Rarity's expression. "Uh, yes it is for two mares is that a problem." Rarity blinked at Twilight unable to believe what she was hearing when realization struck her.

"Oh, I see," then to Twilight's relief she began to laugh, "Darling I have no problem with two mares being together or even two stallions for that matter. You see when I was a child it was my dream to marry a prince and live the high life and if it wasn't for that disaster at the Gala I might still be like that. I must admit that it does surprise me that somepony as sweet as Princess Celestia has a nephew like Blueblood, I mean it just seems impossible, but there you go." Rarity shrugged while Twilight smile widened at Rarity's view and rewarded her with a hug that made Rarity blush as red as Big Macintosh's coat.

"That's great and also how should the question be asked… uh, Rarity," Twilight gazed at Rarity with concern when she suddenly went stiff as a board.

"You mean to tell me that they haven't' even proposed to each other yet."

"Uh, no."

"No, no, no that will not do, true the wedding is the special day, but the proposal the beginning of it all must be done before anything else it is a beautiful thing that must not be neglected for anything." Rarity's slammed the ground a fire raging in her eyes at somepony casually ignoring one of the most romantic things anypony could ever do. "Now I see why they didn't come to me directly I couldn't stand for this not to mention that they obviously want to keep this a secret and with my knowledge of gossip it might have spread faster than they wanted."

"Rarity I'm sure…" Rarity however just calmly put her hoof over Twilight's mouth and continued on.

"Darling you misunderstand I am proud of my knowledge of gossip and I probably couldn't resist letting something so juicy just slip out." Rarity removed her hoof and paced angrily up and down muttering to herself.

"So how would you do it," Twilight's question made Rarity halt and turn to face her as she considered the potential situation.

"Well to start everything must be perfect, absolutely no flaws whatsoever, you know the right clothing, accessories, location, dinner and desert, drink, ring, of course none of those is the key to the proposal."

"Then what is?" Twilight frowned puzzled at what could be left.

"Why the proposal itself of course the entire thing could end in complete disaster and there could be no ring, but the proposal would be the true deciding factor. It is the most important part and must be spoken from the heart or else it doesn't really matter." Twilight was quite surprised that Rarity was willing to consider letting a disaster go and decided to test the waters some more.

"So as long as the proposal is beautiful and true that is all that matters?"

"Of course."

"Even if it is a complete surprise?"

"Now that is even better, to hit them with it when they are least expecting it is even more romantic than an obvious well planned _surprise_, of course it doesn't hurt to have a romantic gesture prepared for after the proposal of course."

"Of course," Twilight spoke slowly her smile threatening to split her face in half. Slowly Twilight sank to her knees and took Rarity's front hooves in her own.

"Rarity you are the kindest, gentlest, and most generous pony I know, you are a wonderful and loyal friend and somepony I can rely on in any situation. You always strive to help people and give them what they want even when you gain nothing from it, but the knowledge that you could do a bit of kindness for them. I would be honored beyond my worth if you would consider me worthy enough to wed. Rarity will you be my wife?"

Rarity felt tears pour from her eyes as her voice was temporarily lost in the soft sobs that escaped her. After a few minutes she finally managed to gather enough voice to respond. "I, oh Twilight, I would be honored if you, oh Twilight, would let me be your wife. My worth is nothing compared to yours you are the greatest pony in all of the world and I am, but a candle to the sun that is your luminous self. I would be honored to be your wife, oh this is just like a dream come true."

"Not yet it's not," Twilight said before leaning forward and puckering her lips. Rarity gasped and quickly thrust her own muzzle forward and their lips meet in shared bliss. Eventually the kiss stopped and Twilight spoke again, "now it's a dream come true." She leaned forward and gently licked Rarity between her eyes causing her to giggle.

"Oh, Twilight you naught mare," Rarity blinked once and suddenly her eyes shot open as she realized that it wasn't Twilight licking her it was Opalescence. Her shriek of frustration caused every animal to flee from the direction of the boutique and everypony to stop and stare in its direction. When she finally calmed down she noticed that her magic had lifted her pen into the air and looking down at the paper she saw that it was now full. There was not one design, but two beautiful wedding dresses displayed in multiple views and the last picture in the center showed herself and Twilight in the dresses and kissing.

"Uhm, Rarity are you alright?" Sweetie Bell's voice made Rarity jump as she seized the paper gently in her teeth and fled past her little sister as she rushed up the stairs and to her room. Once inside she shut and locked the door and then tilted a chair under the doorknob. She then used her magic to shut and lock the shutters and even went so far as to pull the curtains closed and tie them shut as well. Finally she knelt to the floor and used her magic to pry up a loose floorboard under her bed and levitate her diary out of the hole. She removed the key from its hiding spot under her mattress and unlocked the diary and carefully folded the paper before she placed it in the front of her diary and returned everything to the way it was before she had burst in. Making sure everything was settled she skipped merrily out of the room and patted Sweetie Bell on the head and grabbed some fresh paper and pens the wedding theme giving her several design ideas she wanted to get down on paper and maybe one day she could make the images into reality.


	2. Dreaming My Life Away, 20 Cooler

Dreaming My Life Away, 20% Cooler

* * *

"Alright now to carefully add the last drop," Twilight slowly levitated the beaker she was holding over the powder in the bowl and watched as a single drop fell into the mix which shined briefly before returning to its usual color. "Whew, okay now to…" Twilight had barely begun to plan her next course of action when she sensed a presence approaching, a presence that would destroy all her hard work and cause chaos untold, Rainbow Dash was about to crash into the library again. Twilight charged to the window hoping to stop Rainbow Dash from crashing into her experiment unaware that she was still levitating the beaker.

Just as she reached the window however Rainbow Dash flew in and did more than just wreck the experiment. As she entered Twilight was hurled to the ground and the beaker shattered leaving a small cut on Dash's hoof. Then Dash's momentum was brought to a screeching halt as she impacted the table and some of her blood landed in the bowl causing the white powder to begin shining like a rainbow. Twilight watched all of this happen in slow motion as the bowl was catapulted in her direction and the powder flew out of the bowl to cover her.

Rainbow Dash got to her feet waving her hoof in front of her face as she coughed at the large amount of rainbow colored dust that filled the air. "Sorry about that you okay Twilight, uh Twilight," Rainbow Dash turned around only to be confronted with a close up of Twilight's face, a very angry face, "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Well I, ow!" Rainbow let out a yelp as she settled her hoof down finally realizing she had injured it in the crash. Twilight's angry expression drop as a concerned look dominated her face.

"Here let me get that," without waiting for Rainbow Dash to reply she tapped Rainbow's hoof with her horn and sealed the small cut instantly.

"Thanks Twilight now let me get that dust off of you," hoping that by returning the favor Twilight would be a little more forgiving Rainbow beat her wings quickly and in seconds Twilight was clear of dust.

"Thank you Rainbow Dash and now, what were you thinking! This experiment is highly unstable I mean can't you ever knock for once."

"Uh, Twilight,"

"Months of research and preparation down the drain, not to mention my lab equipment!"

"Twilight I really think,"

"That powder was supposed to give a pony the ability to cloud walk for an hour after applying it to their hooves!"

"Twilight!" Twilight jumped up and managed to impact the ceiling when she realized what had happened she fell to the ground in a semi-controlled fall and stared in shock at the large light purple wings that were growing out of her back. "That's kind of what I was trying to tell you about," Rainbow said indicating the wings. Before Twilight could respond however the sound of the library door opening made both mares turn just as Spike entered caring several grocery bags.

"Hey Twilight I'm back, oh hi Rainbow Dash how are…" suddenly the scene before him finally registered in his mind and he dropped the grocery bags. "What the, how the, oh man I'm going to be cleaning this up forever. Twilight wha… when did you become an Alicorn."

"Well this had been fun, but I really need to get going, you know how it is the weather and all that… bye!" Rainbow let out a squeak at the fire in Twilight's eyes and took off out of the very window she had crashed into chased by Twilight's scream of rage.

* * *

Rainbow Dash landed in front of the library and raised a hoof to knock on the door and a few seconds later Spike opened the door. "Hey Rainbow Dash what's with the flowers?" Spike asked noticing the dozen long stem, thorn less roses clutched in her jaw.

"Er or wili,"

"I can't understand you with those flowers in your mouth." Rainbow just rolled her eyes and trotted into the library and laid the roses on the table and worked her jaw for a second before turning back to Spike who had shut the door and marched towards the table.

"They're for Twilight, I just came by to say that I'm sorry for what happened yesterday and I thought I'd bring her something to show how sorry I am."

"Thank you Rainbow and apology accepted," Dash shot into the air at the voice from behind her. "I'm down here Dash," The Pegasus quickly landed and peered under the table to find that Twilight was still an Alicorn of course that didn't explain why she was under the table at all.

"Uh, something I can help you with Twilight," Rainbow gave a nervous grin as Twilight emerged from under the table and picked up three roses and quickly chowed down on them before turning to face her friend again. During the whole time Dash couldn't help but notice that Twilight's wings kept twitching as if wanting to spread and soar and that they were incredibly soft. The last part she only noticed when she zipped forward to snatch two of the roses and brushed up against the new Alicorn's wings.

"Actually there is!" Twilight's sudden shout made Rainbow Dash nearly choke on the roses as Twilight grabbed her in a Pinkie worthy hug. "Rainbow I need you to teach me how to fly these wings are always twitching and if I'm not fully secured to the ground I end up floating up and it's really hard to get back down.

"Flying lessons I can do that!" Rainbow was just relieved that Twilight wasn't asking for something she couldn't deliver. "Now you better hold onto me there was a cloud I saw early that is probably big enough for flying lessons and it's far enough away that we can have some privacy. Twilight smiled and levitated another flower for each of them and after the quick snack she levitated another into her mane. Rainbow felt her breath catch as Twilight looked at her with half-lidded eyes as she held her hoof out.

Rainbow latched onto Twilight's offered hoof and the two walked out into the morning before Rainbow tightened her grip around Twilight and took off toward the cloud she had seen heading in the direction of Sweet Apple Acres. The entire time they flew Twilight's wings would either flap or lie completely still and Twilight's expression spoke volumes about her enjoyment of the situation, but her hooves only held onto Rainbow dash in a firm, but gentle squeeze instead of choking her in panic.

Once they landed on the cloud it seemed that in addition to the wings Twilight also possessed the ability to cloud walk. Rainbow Dash then ran Twilight through the basic theory and practice trials of flying. Naturally Twilight picked up the theory, but being an earth bound pony with a set of wing had apparently created two instincts in Twilight that were warring with each other. Rainbow watched as Twilight ran through all the basic exercises again as she paced trying to think of a way to balance Twilight's mind when one of her hooves stepped off of the clouds. Rainbow froze and her wings unfolded in an instant as her flight instinct kicked in and suddenly she knew what she had to do to get Twilight to fly.

"Twilight, I think I have the answer."

"Oh, good I was starting to get a bit tired."

"No time for resting I need to know if you'll trust me with anything."

"Of course I will Rainbow I trust you with my life," Rainbow Dash was caught off guard by Twilight's answer and blushed slightly in response.

"Well it just may come to that you see I need you to take me by the hoof and jump off of the cloud with me."

"Uh, why can't we just make a tower in the cloud and jump off from there the landing would be much softer then."

"Yeah and that's why, you see if you jumped off a cloud tower and into the clouds you know you'll be safe every time and it may not let you flying instincts take over. I mean look at the birds and how they do it if they can then so can you."

"Alright Dash let's do this," Twilight placed her hoof in Rainbow's and together they trotted towards the edge of the clouds. Pausing only for a moment Twilight took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and jumped. As they fell Rainbow instinctively put her body between Twilight and the ground and waited and as she was staring up at Twilight she was overcome by the beauty of the scene before her. Then Twilight's wings unfurled and Rainbow Dash felt them both gaining altitude and gliding along.

"Twilight open your eyes," Rainbow whispered softly not wanting to disturb Twilight too much. Slowly Twilight opened her eyes and gazed around in wonder her wings continue to act on their own while Twilight absorbed the situation. Then she leaned her head down and kissed Rainbow Dash.

"Thank you Rainbow Dash for everything,"

"Yeah well it was nothing, I just, Celestia your beautiful Twilight."

"Am I only beautiful because of the wings?"

"No you're the most beautiful pony I know inside and out they wings only enhance what's already there." Twilight smiled down at her and levitated the flower in between them and took the bud gently in her teeth. Rainbow Dash quickly caught on to the invitation and took the stem in her teeth the two ponies quickly chewed through the flower and their lips meet again in another tender kiss.

"Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash," Twilight called gently and closed her eyes when the sensation of solid ground beneath her made her jerk up in surprise and sneeze as she disturbed a lot of white dust. She scrambled to her hooves and yelped when her injured hoof hit the ground. "Hang on Rainbow let me get that for you," Twilight tapped the small cut with her horn and it was sealed instantly. "I was worried you were out for about five minutes, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, just fine, listen Twilight I'm really sorry and I…" but she was cut off as Twilight raised a hoof to her lips.

"It's alright Rainbow Dash I am upset about the destruction but I more glad that you're okay now if you'll excuse me I really need to get this cleaned up before Spike gets home."

"Let me help," the words burst out of Rainbow and Twilight blinked in surprise before smiling and levitating a broom and dustpan to Rainbow Dash. Just as Rainbow bent down to begin dusting Twilight turned around to start on the other side of the library with a feather duster. It was then that Rainbow Dash noticed how small Twilight's back looked without wings, not that it was a bad back of course, but still it just seemed small.

"You okay?" Twilight's question pierced Rainbow's brain as she realized that Twilight was facing her again.

"Yeah it's just, when I was out I had a dream."

"A good one I hope."

"Yeah."

"What was it about?"

"Love and flying." Twilight smiled and turned around to resume dusting as with a dreamy smile Rainbow dash began sweeping up her part of the library.


	3. Dreaming My Life Away, Truth

Dreaming My Life Away, Truth

A.N. Special thanks to my first reviewer who gave me the support I needed to get this chapter up so quickly, thank you frontdoor6.

* * *

Applejack trotted down the rain ignoring the rain that soaked her coat the only thing on her mind was getting to the schoolhouse and surprising Twilight with a bushel of apples for all her hard work recently. Ever since Cheerilee had come down with Hay Fever Twilight had taken over as substitute teacher until Cheerilee got better. Of course Applejack had two additional reasons to go to the schoolhouse and the thought of the first reason always lead to the second. Twilight as it turned out was a horrible cook, but when Applejack had brought an old family recipe to Twilight so she could decode it they had discovered a couple of interesting things.

Long ago when there had been a terrible drought in Equestria, the worst ever recorded, one member of the Apple family had taken to preserving apples with a spicy syrup and the subsequently dubbed spiced apples had been a huge hit. Actually they were so big that the same member of the Apple family had encoded the recipe so that no one could steal the secret, unfortunately there was an accident when the barn had caught fire and Applejack's ancestor had perished saving the fillies who had been hiding in the barn from the lightning storm. Now though thanks to Twilight the Apple family could once again begin making spiced apples.

That of course wasn't the only discovery as it turned out that Twilight was a naturally at making spiced apples, of course Twilight claimed that it was like biology which she was naturally good at, not that she had said that of course but Applejack knew that she was good at it because there was very little that Twilight was not good at. Funny thing was though that Twilight didn't really care for spiced apples and preferred them fresh, oh she could eat them out of politeness it was just that she liked sweet things like apples.

Just as Applejack reached the gate of the schoolhouse she heard Twilight bidding the students good day and watching her wave to all the children with a caring smile on her face made Applejack's heart beat a little faster. Closing her eyes for a second Applejack steadied herself and then marched into the schoolhouse. "Hello Miss Sparkle," Twilight looked up at Applejack for a second before replying.

"Hello, Applejack." Applejack then removed her hat and held up a bag of apples.

"I thought you might still want some apples," the nervous quiver in her voice went over looked as Twilight smiled at her.

"Thank you." Applejack returned the smile and walked closer to the Twilight's desk and noticed that there were several pitchers scattered around the room and looking up she could see the holes.

"I can fix that,"

"Applejack are you going to try to tell me now that your apples are a cure for a leaky roof." Twilight said wiping down her desk.

"Naw, I'm just good with my hooves. I'll tell you what I'll fix that roof in exchange for three jars of your spiced apples." Twilight smiled again as she held out her hoof and they shook on it.

"It's a deal," the next day after school was dismissed and it was bright and sunny Applejack was on the roof slowly but surely fixing the roof. The next day when she was finally done and Twilight was placing the jars of spiced apples in Applejack's saddlebags they spoke again since Applejack had first taken on the job.

"Well Miss Sparkle I guarantee that roof for five years. If there's anything else?"

"Well the window won't open and the children and I would enjoy a breeze now and then."

"I can fix that," the next day Applejack was sanding the window frames as Twilight was reading a poem to a filly that wanted to know more about poetry. Applejack had remained silent, but as Twilight was nearing the end of the poem Applejack finished the rest of the poem from the top of her head.

"Applejack," Twilight smiled surprised that she liked poetry, "you know that door doesn't hang straight." Applejack took a second to look at her work on the window and turned back to Miss Sparkle.

"I can fix that," soon however the day came when the school house looked brand new with no problems and a fresh coat of paint.

"Applejack this is the finest schoolhouse in all of Equestria, thank you."

"Thank you Miss Sparkle," Applejack replied as the two shook hooves. With that said the two parted ways and later on that night Twilight sat in the schoolhouse staring down at the open book of poetry in front of her when two tears struck the pages, instead of rushing to save the book Twilight just sat there feeling more tears rising in her eyes as she tried to read on, but the emptiness inside her and the sad work in front of her just tore her heart apart. Suddenly a familiar hoof gently touched her own hoof and she stared up at Applejack who whispered, "I can fix that."

Applejack gently pulled her up and the two kissed for a few seconds before pulling away and Applejack carefully wiped a tear away from Twilight's cheek. Slowly Miss Sparkle rested her head on Applejack's chest while Applejack held her in a strong but gentle hug. The two stared deep into each other's eyes when Twilight finally spoke up, "Applejack are you going to stand out in the rain all day."

"Were inside ain't we," then she felt a drop of rain hit her on the head and she looked up only to see no roof above her head. When she looked back down she was outside and Twilight stood in the doorway looking worriedly at her. Realization came crashing down as she trotted forward and paused just long enough at the door to shake her coat once.

"What's up Applejack you okay?" Twilight looked at her in concern and it warmed Applejack's heart of course that still didn't give her a clue how to explain to such a wonderful pony that she like her in more than a friends way, and then it happened.

"I'm fine just wanted to stop by and say what a good job your doing and I brought you a little something. She dumped her saddlebags on a nearby desk and Twilight squeed in glee at the bags knowing exactly what they contained as she levitated one out. Applejack however couldn't believe herself she had just told a half-lie and gotten away with it. True she did feel good in Twilight's presence, but there was more to it than that. She shook her head sighing and froze when she saw the second most beautiful thing in the schoolhouse, nay Equestria itself, a jar of spiced apples.

"You can have them if you want and more besides if…" Twilight's breath on her ear made her freeze and melt at the same time.

"If what?"

"If you answer one simple question."

"Anything."

"How come you don't make your own?" Applejack couldn't hold it in she had to laugh as she realized that Twilight wasn't aware of just what Applejack was feeling for her. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry Sugarcube, it's just well shucks, it's like this. Ya see we've tried to make them and while they turn out good there just not yours. Course the way I see's it is that ya'll just put more love in it then we possibly can."

"I doubt that, Applejack your family has more love in one hoof than I've seen in a lot of ponies."

"True, but I've seen the way you pour over your books makin sure that everything is perfect and you love stuff like that. Then when I brought the recipe to you it become something you had to figure out and you poured yourself into it and suddenly you were an expert at making them spiced apples."

"I wouldn't call myself an expert…"

"That's just the modesty talking your one of the strongest, gentlest, smartest, kindest, and beau… loving pony I know." Twilight blushed redder than Big Macintosh's coat and smiled up at Applejack.

"If I'm so great then why can't I cook anything else?"

"Simple no one can be perfect at everything not even the princesses' are perfect at everything they do and as hard as it is for me to say this, even though you are as close to perfect as they come you still aren't perfect. Please hear me out." Applejack raised her hoof when she saw Twilight open her mouth. "What I'm saying is that perfection is nice and all but it's only a goal that we can follow but never accomplish and I see proof of that everyday just from watching you."

"Actually I was going to say that I thought that you were a lot closer to be perfect then I ever was." Now it was Applejack's turn to blush at Twilight's compliment. "I do agree with you of course perfection is more of an ideal state than a physical state." Twilight would have said more, but just than a drop of water fell from the ceiling and hit her square on her horn. As they both looked up Applejack was hit between the eyes and they both looked back down at each other and Applejack smiled.

"I can fix that."


	4. Dreaming My Life Away, Sorry

Dreaming My Life Away, Sorry

* * *

Fluttershy trotted slowly through the Everfree Forest her head darting back and forth trying to find her elusive bunny Angel, it was bath day and just as Fluttershy had gone to fetch him he had escaped out a window and took off for the forest. Fluttershy knew that calling to Angel wouldn't do any good so she spent an hour silently searching through the forest and still not a trace of Angel anywhere. Finally after entering the same clearing she had passed through several times she stopped and laid down by the brook to rest and drink some water. When Fluttershy tried to sit back up however, she found that she was more tired than she thought and without realizing it she had fallen asleep.

It was the scream that awoke Fluttershy making her add her own scream to the echo of the first. When she realized the cause of the scream she screamed again and rushed towards Twilight's side. "Oh my goodness, Twilight are you alright!" Tears poured freely from Fluttershy as she stared in horror at her friend lying there. A slight groan made Fluttershy's heart skip a beat as Twilight rose shakily to her hooves, only to collapse with a gasp as she cradled her left foreleg to her body. Seeing Twilight in such pain lit a spark in Fluttershy and she found herself hoisting Twilight onto her back.

"Fluttershy," Twilight could only gape in surprise at the strength Fluttershy was showing and was even further amazed when she took off. Fluttershy hovered several feet above the ground and moved slowly, but surely in the direction of Ponyville. It was amazing, the determination that Fluttershy showed was amazing and Twilight could only look away when she realized that they were descending near Fluttershy's cottage. Once look at Fluttershy made it clear that she intended to keep going on to Ponyville, but her strength was rapidly fading and Twilight didn't want her to hurt something trying to help her.

"Ow," Fluttershy yelped as Twilight gently bit her ear. "What," but then she understood as she felt her legs dragging in the grass and they had only flown as far as her front door. "I'm sorry Twilight I…"

"No, please Fluttershy don't strain yourself, look I can walk on three of my legs why don't I just…"

"No!" Twilight blinked at Fluttershy raising her voice. "I will get you help one way or another." However, Fluttershy was aware of what would happen if she tried to fly Twilight any further and just as despair set in she felt a tapping on her hoof. Looking down she nearly squealed with joy at seeing Angel looking up at her and Twilight with concern. "Angel sweetie I need you to run to Sweet Apple Acres and get Applejack to run to Ponyville to get a doctor, please."

Angel saluted and shot off towards the farm running with all the love he had for Fluttershy. "Wow, he sure can move," Twilight stared in awe at the dust cloud that already stretched much farther than any animal should have been able to go. Movement below her made her realize that Fluttershy was walking towards her cottage.

"The least I can do is make sure your comfortable," Fluttershy panted as she trotted into the house and the animals seeing Fluttershy carrying Twilight immediately cleared a path to the couch while some birds brought a blanket to drape over Twilight when Fluttershy set her down. "Uh, Twilight if you don't mind me asking,"

"I was trying to collect a vine from a tree that grows next to a flowing body of water, it's supposed to help draw toxins out of a body if you chew on it. After that food poisoning disaster I thought that it wouldn't hurt to have some on hand. The only problem is that it can be difficult to harvest, as you have to carefully unwind it from the branch and I didn't want to risk tearing it with my magic." As Twilight went on to explain everything she could about the plant and how she discovered it Angel was rapidly approaching Applejack's farm.

* * *

Applejack watched in pride as the apples fell neatly into the buckets she set up when she felt something impact her legs and send her crashing to the ground. Feeling something jumping on her stomach she saw Angel jumping up and down waving his paws wildly. "Whoa there, is there something wrong with Fluttershy?" Angel shook his head rapidly and pointed at his forehead before pulling it up and then cradling his left paw. "A unicorn's been hurt, no, Twilight!" Applejack barely saw Angel nodding rapidly, already jumping to her hooves and charging towards Ponyville, Angel clinging to her mane.

It was a quiet day in Ponyville until Applejack charged into town, she scattered ponies left and right until she stumbled across Nurse Redheart, literally. "Oh my, what is going on?"

"No time for that Nurse Redheart, Twilight broke her leg and she needs your help." Nurse Redheart blinked once before settling her saddlebags a determined look appeared in her eyes. Without a word the two ponies turned and charged out of town towards Fluttershy's cottage.

* * *

"That's pretty much it," Twilight had finally wrapped up her tail and Fluttershy had to finally look away from Twilight when she heard somepony knocking on the door.

"Come in," the door opened to reveal Nurse Redheart and Applejack. Without waiting Nurse Redheart trotted into the room and felt along Twilight's leg until the mare winced and bit her lip. Smiling slightly Nurse Redheart seemed relieved.

"You're in luck Miss Sparkle it's a clean break, just a splint, wind the bandages tightly, and be careful with it, there now it should only take about six weeks to heal, hopefully, until then I want you to limit your movement and no teleportation or other strenuous activity, magical or otherwise. Now as for getting you back to Ponyville, hmm."

"I can hitch up the wagon and take you back to the library Twilight," Applejack offered and Nurse Redheart looked torn between agreeing and worrying.

"You can stay here if you want," everypony turned to stare at Fluttershy who blushed from the attention and stared at the ground.

"Are you sure I won't be a burden Fluttershy?"

"Oh, you could never be a burden Twilight. I would love to let you stay for as long as you need, or as long as you want," Fluttershy whispered the last part to herself.

"I would love to stay here, thank you Fluttershy." Twilight smiled and gave Fluttershy a quick hug. That made the nervous Pegasus blush redder than Big Macintosh's coat.

"Well that's all I can do for now. If you need anything else just send me a message and I'll be here as quick as possible." With that Nurse Redheart turned and trotted out the door leaving the three friends alone.

"I guess I'll be heading home as well then, if ya'll need me just holler and I'll come running." With that Applejack left leaving behind a panting Angel to the horror he had tried to run from earlier.

"Okay Angel sweetie," those words froze his soul, "it's bath time." He tried to run again, but this time Twilight was there. As she levitated Angel over towards the waiting bath he glared at Twilight, arms crossed. Levitation or no levitation however, Angel nearly jumped when he came into contact with the ice cold bath water. "I'm sorry Angel, but it would be warmer if you had taken your bath earlier."

"I'll make you a deal Angel, if you be a good bunny I'll heat up your bath water." Angel considered Twilight's offer before nodding his head. He watched as Twilight's magic heated up the water and slowly lower him in. As soon as he hit the water he melted, it was perfect and he even let Fluttershy wash him without complaint.

"Thank you very much Twilight."

"Glad to help Fluttershy." Soon with Angel's bath out of the way Fluttershy had time to settle down and relax after making sure Twilight was as comfortable as possible first naturally. The two then decided to pass the time playing all kinds of card games until it was time for dinner. Once all of the animals were fed and the ponies too, they decided to turn in early. It took a lot of persuasion from Twilight to get Fluttershy to let her walk to bed and even more to get Fluttershy to sleep in the bed as well.

"Are you sure you want me here I can…"

"Fluttershy this is your home and I'm really thankful that you're letting me stay here. However, this is your home and I'm not going to boss you around or wait on me hoof and knee. For as long as I'm healing I want you to be my friend first and foremost, please Fluttershy."

"Alright Twilight, I would be happy to do that." With that out of the way the two ponies cuddled together in Fluttershy's bed and drifted off to sleep.

The next day dawned bright and clear and Fluttershy found that allowing Twilight to exercise her magic in small things like helping her feed the animals didn't seem to be a bad thing and she welcomed the help managing all of the animals. Even Angel seemed to be on his best behavior once he came to realize that Twilight was going to be recuperating here and he didn't want to be a burden on Fluttershy while she looked after Twilight, even if he had to eat carrots. Over the course of the day their friends trickled in for short visits and get-well wishes.

Applejack had brought them some cider and some apples for Angel as a sorry for the rough ride the other day. Rarity had popped in to tell Twilight that she would be helping Spike maintaining the library when she could. Pinkie Pie had brought a get-well cake and some laughs about how silly Twilight was for climbing a tree without asking the tree if he was safe to climb. Rainbow Dash's visit was very surprising as she promised to watch over the library until Twilight got better. When Twilight told her not to drool on the books and to put them back when she was done reading them Rainbow Dash tried and failed to play it cool.

During the third day with little to do to occupy themselves the two would play games or just talk about whatever came to mind. Soon enough they established a peaceful rhythm where they would rise, feed the animals and themselves, play a few games, lunch for them and the animals, talk or read, dinnertime, some more reading and a little more talking, and finally bed. It was a surprisingly quiet six weeks with no disasters occurring natural or otherwise and the two spent most of their time next to each other enjoying the peace. The two of them grew amazingly closer during those six peaceful weeks then they ever had in their few years of friendship. Then came the final day and Nurse Redheart declared Twilight's leg completely healed.

Twilight and Fluttershy stood across from each other awkwardly trying to move on from this moment. "Well, thank you Fluttershy, for everything."

"It was my pleasure Twilight," the two fell into an uncomfortable silence. "Umm, if you want to, you're always welcome to visit."

"Thanks Fluttershy," Twilight started to turn away when she froze and looked back at Fluttershy nervously. "Umm, is there a reason I should go?" She asked trotting closer to Fluttershy.

"Not if you don't want to," Fluttershy was quick to trot forward towards Twilight.

"Is there a reason I should stay?" They were now inches from each other.

"If you want to."

"What do you want?" Fluttershy froze, her heart's desire nearly realized. Then out of nowhere Angel hopped up behind Fluttershy and kicked her with all his might causing her to stumble and her lips to land on Twilight's.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I just, Angel that was…" Fluttershy was cut off as Twilight laid a hoof on her lips.

"Do you really feel that way or does the fact that Angel wouldn't mind having two mommies a good thing." Fluttershy felt tears well up and pour down her face as she kissed Twilight again, her voice failing her. The two of them stayed like that for a while before pulling back. "I need to send a letter to Princess Celestia, there is something she has that I'm going to need. I promise you that I'll be back as soon as possible."

"I know you will Twilight, I love you."

"I love you too Fluttershy." With another kiss Twilight turned and galloped out of the door and Fluttershy settled in to wait."

It was just after lunch time when the door opened revealing a panting Twilight wearing her saddlebags. Fluttershy quickly took possession of the saddlebags and brought Twilight some water and soup. Once she was done Twilight pulled out a stone pyramid covered in symbols. "This is one of two teleporter stones, they form a gateway between two locations once one of them has been activated and they act just like a doorway." With that Twilight set it down in the corner of the living room and used her magic to activate it. A glowing doorway appeared and holding out a hoof for Fluttershy to take she pulled them both through the portal.

Without any fanfare the two arrived in an alcove on the first floor of the library. "Twilight this is amazing, but why do we need them?"

"I can't leave the library completely unattended no matter how good of an assistant Spike is and I know that your animals will do better at your cottage then any closer to Ponyville. This way I can take care of the books and you can take care of your animals and we'll be just on the other side of the door no matter what. Fluttershy once again felt tears pouring down her face as she could only kiss Twilight in thanks. Later that night the new couple settled into their bed at Fluttershy's cottage. However just as they wrapped their forelegs around each other and closed their eyes Fluttershy sensed that something was wrong. Quickly opening her eyes all she saw was darkness and in desperation she called out.

"Twilight, Twilight!"

"Fluttershy."

"Twilight!"

* * *

"Fluttershy, wake up." Fluttershy gave a gasp as awoke in the clearing she had stopped to rest during her search for Angel, only this time she wasn't alone. Twilight lay next to her and Angel was sitting in front of her face.

"Twilight!" With that out of the way Fluttershy threw her arms around Twilight's neck.

"Easy there Fluttershy, it was only a dream, it can't hurt you."

"Oh, but it didn't, it started out so good there was me and yo… the most beautiful creature in Equestria if not the world. She had gotten hurt and came to stay with me until she healed and then when she could go she stayed with me, but then, I closed my eyes for a second and she was gone and I was alone."

"Well, I'll never leave you alone Fluttershy," Twilight offered a gentle hoof and a smile. Fluttershy felt her eyes become teary again and hugged Twilight until they stopped.

"So what are you doing here Twilight?" She managed to ask once she got her voice back.

"Well you see there is a vine that only grows on a tree that grows next to a flowing body of water, it's supposed to help draw toxins out of a body if you chew on it. After that food poisoning disaster I thought that it wouldn't hurt to have some on hand. The only problem is that it can be difficult to harvest, as you have to carefully unwind it from the branch and I don't think that I can use my magic to simply untie it." Twilight indicated the tree behind Fluttershy and sure enough there was a vine wrapped around one of the branches that was growing out over the clearing. "I was just about to climb up when you began tossing and turning."

"Wait, you can't climb up there!" Fluttershy blushed at her outburst and continued in a softer tone. "What if it isn't safe?"

"Wow didn't think of that, hang on I have an idea." Twilight's horn glowed and the glow settled on each branch growing up the tree, Twilight's magic gently tugged on each one before moving on to the next. Then when she reached the branch just below the one with the vine, it broke. "Wow, if I had been on that I could have broken something, thanks Fluttershy, Fluttershy?" Turning around Twilight noticed that Fluttershy had disappeared.

"Here I am," Fluttershy's voice came from above and Twilight watched as Fluttershy hovered up to the branch and began to unwind the vine and when she was done she brought it back down to Twilight.

"Thanks Fluttershy," Twilight gently lay the vine across her back and blushed slightly when Fluttershy pecked her on the cheek.

"I'm just glad you're alright and if it's not too much trouble I need some help."

"Anything, just name it." Fluttershy leaned in close, making Twilight blush again until Fluttershy began whispering in her ear. Twilight slowly nodded and without warning levitated Angel straight into the air.

"Thank you Twilight, now Angel sweetie it's bath time." Those words froze his soul even as he glared hotly at Twilight.

"Listen Angel if you promise to be a good bunny then I'll heat up your bath water, it must be freezing by now." Faced with that harsh reality Angel grudgingly gave in. "Good of course if you had just taken you bath when it was ready then you wouldn't have to deal with the possibility of cold water. Now let's get you clean," with that the two ponies trotted back to the cottage and to make sure that he followed Twilight kept him in the air so he wouldn't bolt a the first opportunity.


End file.
